


Leave You Wanting

by Half_Of_A_Lie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 1.16 The Nether Update (Minecraft), Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, Suggestive Themes, The Nether (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Of_A_Lie/pseuds/Half_Of_A_Lie
Summary: An A/B/O fic no one asked for that I wrote anyway because I have a/b/o brainrot. NSFW stuff in second chapter!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 63





	Leave You Wanting

George stood across from Dream, staring the cloaked man down. 

  


They'd been at this for days. Their little game of cat and mouse that somehow their friends had gotten dragged into without realizing it. This was all just a game to Dream. None of this mattered. He was basically a god, gifted with the ability of Creation and endless life, and this was how he chose to spend it. 

  


Getting chased around lava pools by his best friend and frequent fuck buddy. 

  


"Nowhere to run, Dream." George cooed, stepping closer. The lava illuminating behind Dream let him see the cruel glint of the diamond sword the colorblind omega had gotten his hands on earlier, through some means Dream was unsure of. 

  


"There's always somewhere to run." Dream chided as confidently as possible. He took a step back, tiny pieces of netherrack crumbling and falling into the lava pools below him. 

  


"Moreover, always someone to run to." 

  


He tensed his legs, darting forward and smacking into George full force before the omega had time to react. 

  


"Dream-" 

  


He could hear the breath momentarily leave George's lungs as he tackled the shorter man to the ground, pinning him by the wrist and shoulder. 

  


Now, George wasn't weak. There were times he could pin Sapnap down without much care, and Sap was built like a tank. Meant to be a driving force, a fighter. 

  


But Dream was an alpha. Stronger than both of them not just because of his secondary gender, but also due to the fact that he dedicated ninty percent of his time to insanely athletic hobbies such as parkour and pvp. Over time he'd built up muscle, and keeping himself in shape was a fairly easy task nowadays, especially with George's involvement. He always worked harder when he knew the omega was watching. 

  


"Let me up, you win. It's over." George mumbled, heterochromatic eyes flicking slowly from Dream's mouth to his eyes and back again. 

  


Dream smirked. 

  


He could see the way George was looking at him. 

  


Deciding to be a bit cruel, he leaned in, knee pressing between his legs and lips barely wisping against George's.

  


"Oh George," he purred, a noise that caused the omega to whimper. "You and I both know it isn't over until I get my prize~"

  


George swallowed thickly, pupils blown wide as he stared up as Dream, eyes filled with want. 

  


"And.. what might that be?" 

  


Dream paused there, as if considering his options. Letting the moment drag on and forcing George to bathe in the possibilities of what could happen. What Dream could do to him, the things he'd done before, and everything they'd previously talked about. 

  


He moved in, as if sporting for a kiss, then just as quickly rolled forward and sprung to his feet,making a dash for the portal while George lay there on the ground still stunned by the Alpha's actions. 

  


"Killing the ender dragon, duh! I want that trophy Bad promised me." Dream replied matter-of-factly, taking a moment to set a cot on the ground and tap it seconds before he dove through the portal.

  


As he arrived in the overworld once more he collapsed to the ground, hearing George's angry cursing via their communicators. 

  


"I can't believe you, Dream! You absolutely manic little fuc-" 

  


"Language!" A voice interupted causing the alpha to launch into his trademark wheezing laugh. 


End file.
